A Escuridão é o que nos Une
by Madame Mim
Summary: Pela sina de suas escuridões estavam conectados. Ela com a escuridão da visão e ele do coração. SeverusPO. Sem Spoiles de OdF
1. No mundo não existem coincidências

_**A Escuridão é o que nos Une**_

_Capitulo 1: No mundo não existem coincidências_

* * *

- Droga! – Berrou Janine Farquedah

A moça tinha 30 anos (continuava inteira parecia ter uns 20), cabelos castanhos aloirados ondulados, uma boca um tanto carnuda, e um rosto bonito (e o corpo, também!). No entanto, seus olhos... seus olhos tinham algo diferente, eles eram cinza muito estranho, eles não tinham intensidade, afinal, ela era cega. Não podia ver nada, seus olhos eram azuis antes.

Virou cega por causa de uma brincadeira de criança ao qual caiu em cima de uma poça de uma substância química, e então entrou no reino da escuridão. Na época tinha apenas 11 anos, no mesmo dia chegou uma carta cancelando sua ida a Hogwarts, e a convidando a ir cursar uma escola de magia especial para bruxos com deficiências como cegueira, surdez ou mudez.

Isso a machucou, mas nunca foi amarga ou fria por isso. Sempre sustentava um sorriso no rosto. Gentil, sincera e muito inteligente, ela se prendera nos livros como um jeito de escapar um pouco do tédio, pois quando cego, não se faz quase nada. Já era perseguida pelos outros antes mesmo de ser cega, por ser tão quieta, educada e inteligente.

Sempre fora presa aos livros, já que sua mãe não tivera a mesma sorte que ela. Sim, sua mãe era uma prostituta a única alternativa que parecera-lhe sobrar, após o marido ser morto numa dessas brigas de ruas.

Janine lembrava-se que os dois sempre diziam pra ela que essa seria diferente deles, seria uma advogada, ou uma executiva, ou uma empresária, que seria alguém importante e rica. Seus boletins eram sempre "A". Nenhum dever de casa não feito, nenhuma falta e por ai ia. Quando ficou cega, assim continuaram as coisas. Teve uma certa dificuldade a se acostumar, mas acabou se acostumando e hoje em dia era uma mulher bem sucedida, e uma empresaria de sucesso.

Bem o motivo de ela estar "xingando" era ter deixado o pão torrar demais. Seu cachorro Ben latiu pra ela avisando. Ele era um ótimo cão! Ajudava-a muito quando Nancy, sua empregada, não estava em casa.

Ela tratava a todos igualmente, dava férias e descanso a todos. Sua mãe sempre comentara com ela como os patrões costumavam a serem maldosos com os funcionários.

Passou os dedos em cima do relógio que sua mãe dera, especial para cegos, percebendo que estava atrasada. Fez carinho em Ben e saiu correndo. Pegou seu sobretudo e um óculos, seus olhos incomodavam algumas pessoas, que os achavam nojentos. Então foi até o ponto de táxi com auxilio de sua bengala para cegos.

- Por favor, rua principal de Londres, avenida Albert Millen, n°239.

O taxista assim fez, não adiantava olhar pela janela a paisagem, afinal só veria algo preto, essa era a vida dela... a vida na escuridão.

* * *

- Prof° Dumbledore! – Berrou Severus Snape para o seu chefe, mas mais do que um chefe pra ele, um pai.

- Sim, Severus? – O homem disse olhando por trás daqueles óculos de meia lua.

- Preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar ingredientes para poções, tudo bem? – Ele falou parando em frente a Dumbledore.

- Claro, ainda não estamos em aula não é? Pode sair livremente Severus!

- Obrigado senhor. – Falando isso Snape, correu pra sua sala, pegou uma bolsa de dinheiro e correu para aonde ficavam as carruagens. Iria a Hogsmeade e aparataria de lá.

Enquanto ia, se lembrava que seria o aniversário de sua mãe naquele dia. Ela costumava a preparar bolo de chocolate que por dentro tinha um recheio de caramelo. Depois ela mesma fazia cerveja amanteigada. E os dois comemoravam juntos, e então, depois ele voltava para Hogwarts.

Sua infância não fora tão boa, sua mãe ralava muito para sustenta-lo, seu pai era um bêbado, e batia nele, enquanto não batia em sua mãe, pois a amava. Mas sua mãe se separara de seu pai, pois não agüentava mais aquilo, desde então os dois tiveram de se sustentar sozinhos.

Ele começou a trabalhar num restaurante lavando copos e pratos, pelo menos ganhava um dinheirinho e ajudava a mãe. Depois, sem que sua mãe soubesse ele começara a ajudar alguns homens das minas, pois assim ganharia muito mais, e sem perceber fora prejudicando sua saúde. Mesmo assim ele sempre fora o melhor da classe, tinha uma incrível habilidade de se safar de brigas.

Por causa das minas, ele adoecera por um longo tempo, e isto fora horrível para sua mãe. Ela não pudera ir trabalhar e acabaram quase perdendo a casa, pelo atraso do aluguel.

Por fim, aos 11 anos Severus fora convocado para ir a Hogwarts, mas ai chegou a questão. Como pagariam? Dumbledore os visitou no dia, e explicou tudo, que sue avô era um grande amigo dele, e pagara tudo antecipadamente, pois sabia que o filho dele( pai de severus) era um bêbado irresponsável.

Snape embarcara então para Hogwarts formando-se. Quando tinham se passado alguns anos sua mãe fora morta, e alguém lhe dissera que foram Aurores e foi aí, que ele sentira vontade de se tornar um Comensal e assim o fez.

Depois voltara para o caminho do "bem" por sua mãe, sabia que era isso que ela desejaria. Mas tudo continuou o mesmo desde que sua mãe morrera, ele começara a viver em trevas, seu coração vivia nas trevas. Ele era amargo, na verdade sempre fora com os outros, só com sua querida mãe ele era gentil, e mostrara ser um homem gentil. Sim, e graças à morte de sua mãe, ele também deixara sua aparência piorar, seus cabelos eram agora oleosos e sebosos. A escuridão era aonde ele vivia, era sua morada.

Parou de pensar quando a carruagem parou, ele desembarcou e então ali mesmo aparatou.

* * *

Janine chegou enfim a seu trabalho. Assim que chegou sua secretaria a entregou algumas folhas, e ela passando os dedos lera.

- Janine, parabéns! Sua proposta foi aceita! – Sergan, amigo de trabalho dela, dissera abrindo os braços.

- Oh! Sério? Não creio! Que bom! O chefe deve estar querendo me contar não é? Já vou entrando na sala da diretoria então!

- Vai lá garota! Vai, e mostre o que uma cega pode fazer! – Ele que dava socos no ar de felicidades parou ao pensar no que dissera. Janine parou, voltando-se para o amigo e então dando um suspiro continuou a andar.

Ela entrou na sala e foi recebida com aplausos, o que fez ela sentir um calafrio no corpo. Pensou estar suando frio. E com um fio de voz disse:

- Me mandou vir até aqui, sr Mcllen?

- Ah, sim. Gostaria de informa-la que adorei seu projeto, o escolhi, parabéns! – Outra salda de palmas foi direcionada a ela, que sentiu o rosto corar e apenas disse um "obrigada" tímido. – pode começar o projeto quando quiser.

- Obrigado, senhor. Não sabes como isto é importante para mim. Muito obrigada, senhor! – E saiu com passos rápidos.

Ouviu a voz de outro colega e amigo de trabalho, Matt Kinslay esse a rodou e disse:

- Parabéns, chefe! Me diga o que fazer!

- Depois, Matt! Tenho que ajeitar tudo isso e já poderá começar o trabalho. Como estou feliz!

Janine pôs-se a trabalhar, estava tão empolgada! Em seu computador com teclado especial para cegos, e que se algo dava errado o computador falava, ela digitou tudo passo a passo, quando terminou faltava pouco tempo para o almoço. Saiu, e pensou em ir ao Beco Diagonal comer algo. Com a ajuda de Tom, o dono do caldeirão furado entrou no Beco Diagonal, e com um feitiço que a guiava chegou até um restaurante. Sentou-se em uma cadeira que achou que era de uma mesa vazia, não vira o homem lendo um "profeta diário" na sua frente.

Não havia se tocado da presença dele e ele tampouco da sua. Ela pediu ao garçom uma água com gás e abriu o jornal de cegos bruxos. E assim ficaram um tempo, até o homem largar o jornal e pedir algum prato para ele. Olhou para Janine que lia passando os dedos no jornal, e deu um muxoxo:

- Com licença, porque estás sentada aqui?

- Ahn, que? Desculpe-me, mas não entendi. – Janine olhava para todos os lados, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, não veria nada.

- Você se sentou aqui, e eu já estava aqui. Não enxerga não?

- Não, não enxergo, satisfeito? Sou cega sim e daí? O que eu posso fazer? Ah! Aposto que vai dizer! "Olha o olho dela! É tão medonho! Tão feio, tão sem vida!" - Janine bufou e depois de beber um copo d'água se acalmou.

- Não precisava se exaltar! Olhe, pode continuar na mesa, só não faça um escândalo de novo viu? – O homem, ou melhor Snape disse ao perceber que metade do restaurante olhava para os dois.

- Você deve estar falando isso por causa dos cochichos das pessoas a nossa volta, eu sou cega, mas não sou surda.

- Eu diria, que você tem um gênio indomável.- Ele ironizou. – Sou Severus Snape, e você?

(continua..)


	2. Quando nós começamos a nos simpatizar

**Capitulo 2: Quando nós começamos a nos simpatizar.**

**

* * *

**

Janine pensou, talvez ele não fosse tão ruim ou chato assim, sorriu e disse – Sou Janine Farquedah, prazer!

- Humm, prazer, Farquedah. Você é o que?

- Sou empresaria, resolvi trabalhar como trouxa, por motivos pessoais, mas sou bruxa, tenho até uma varinha. E você?

- Sou mestre de poções, leciono em Hogwarts já ouviu falar?

- Ah, claro que sim, Hogwarts, como eu gostaria de ter ido para lá. Meu sonho era poder vê-la, coisa que nunca poderei não é? Sou cega.

- Não exagere, Hogwarts não é grande coisas e..

Severus, não sabia porque estava a tratando tão bem, não era de sua natureza ser bom com os outros. Janine, era interessante, uma pessoa de personalidade. No entanto, ele ainda estava estranhando a si mesmo. Talvez, fosse porque sua mãe sempre dissera que ele deveria ajudar pessoas deficientes, não, não era isso. Alguma coisa nela o atraíra, ele só não sabia o que.

- Não tente me acalmar, ou me confortar, já estou acostumada. Bem, orbigada, de qualquer forma.

- Eu não a confortei. – Ele afirmou meio que com um terror na voz. – Você que entendeu errado!

- Homem esquisito! – Ela resmungou para si mesma.

Os dois trocaram algumas poucas palavras e cada um comeu seu pedido calmamente. Na hora de ir embora, bem, os dois juntos foram pagar o que deviam. Janine fez questão de pagar tudo, já que ela que sentara na mesa sem ser chamada e tudo mais. Mas Severus, dizia que ele não gostava de deixar favores com os outros, o que de fato a irritou. Essa pagou sua conta, e não vendo outro jeito melhor de o chatear, pois ela realmente queria o chatear, por ter pagado a conta sem que ela pudesse para-lo pois não podia ver, o seguiu falando

- O que você faz, Severus? Você trabalhou no ministério?

- Porque me segues? Porque desejas saber o que faço da vida?

- Oh! Porque eu gostei de você! – Ela riu e o abraçou, fazendo esse tomar um susto. – Oras, não sei! Estou tentando manter uma boa relação!

- Não me convenceu. – Ele disse enquanto retirava os braços em volta do pescoço.

- Está bem! É o seguinte, porque esse ódio é instalado em você? Eu sinto uma amargura quando você fala e... – Ela parou de falar e com um pequeno sorriso. – Estou te chateando demais não é?

- Não tenho amargura na voz. E o porque de eu ser assim não é algo que te interesse. E sim, você realmente está incomodando!

- Sim, eu sei que estou te irritando, até porque, eu te achei uma pessoa bem interessante sabia? Não é aquele tipo de cara todo bonzinho. Você parece ter uma historia, uma historia bem marcada.

- Olhe, minha historia realmente é marcante, mas não te interessa. E eu realmente não sou bonzinho, pergunte aos meus alunos!

- Oras! Você dá aulas! É professor do que? – Questionou Janine sem se importa com o que ele dissera antes.

- Mais você é impossível! – Ele disse indignado. – Eu já te disse isso! Se esqueceu?

- Eu sei, meus colegas de trabalho comentam sempre isso! Ora! Vamos o que tem de mal, você me contar de novo, eu não ouvi direito – Janine pediu com uma voz suplicante, então Severus cedendo respondeu:

- Aulas de poções, contra minha vontade. Satisfeita agora? – Ele ironizou.

- Muito! Vamos tomar um sorvete, que tal? – Ela sugeriu querendo conversar mais.

- Acabamos de lanchar e..

- Ora! Vamos um sorvetinho! – Ela suplicou.

- Está bem.. – ele cedeu, era melhor do que ela fazer um escândalo.

- Bem, e ai? Você dá aula aonde?

- Em Hogwarts, Escola de Magia e bruxaria.

- Hogwarts! Ahh... Hogwarts. – Ela disse sonhadora. – Meu sonho era ir a Hogwarts, na verdade ainda é. Oras, eu já disse isso também.

- Porque? Não é bruxa? Podes ir muito bem lá.

- Não, não posso. Por que? Porque eu sinto isso? Porque desde que eu fiquei assim. – Ela apontou para os olhos. – Eu não fui mais a Hogwarts, como eu iria.

- Mas... porque você virou cega? Como? – Severus perguntou sem pensar no que estava perguntando.

- Ahh... você quer mesmo saber? – Ela perguntou tristonha, deu um suspiro e continuou. – Quando pequena, estava brincando com meus amigos, até que um deles me empurrou, e conseqüentemente eu cai numa possa de algo químico que logo me cegou, minha mãe tentou varias poções, mas não adiantou. Então... eu virei isso aqui!

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Não fale assim comigo! Eita, mas que mulher revoltada!

- Revoltado é você! Seu professor de poções metido a besta! Seu feioso! – Janine disse brincando. – Você quem pediu pra saber como eu fiquei cega!

- Sobre minha parte física, não te interessa você nem pode ver mesmo não é? – Snape disse sem pensar mais uma vez.

Janine parou começou a bater o pé fortemente no chão, e Severus percebendo se virou para ela.

- O que é agora?

- Sabia, que a resposta seria essa, não sei porque esperei outra coisa, a propósito, me chame pelo meu apelido se quiser, meus amigos que inventaram, me chame de "cobra-cega". Hum... qualquer dia desses eu irei visitar Hogwarts, okay? Espero te encontrar, até logo... Severus. – E ela passou na frente dele e sumiu na rua tumultuada do beco.

- Mulher estranha! Mas, tenho que admitir que de um certo modo lembra, mamãe... Que horror! Comparar minha mãe com essa.. essa.. – Severus se calou ficando irritado consigo mesmo. Tinha que admitir adorara aquela mulher! Tinha uma personalidade cativante.

Balançando a cabeça ele voltou para o lado que precisava seguir, resmungando as mesma palavras:

- Mulher maluca...


	3. O que faz aqui em Hogwarts

_Capitulo 3: O que faz aqui em Hogwarts?_

_

* * *

_

Severus dava aula a seus alunos do 7° ano de Corvinal, quando o sinal tocou, anunciando a hora do almoço. Mandou o dever de casa e saiu da sala depois dos alunos. Sorriu ao pensar que não tinha nenhuma aula para dar nessa tarde, odiava seus alunos, só gostava dos Sonserinos, afinal, eram Sonserinos, alunos da sua casa. Não eram metidos a inteligente que nem os Corvinais, nem pulantes e saltitantes como os estúpidos Lufa-Lufa e muito menos arrogantes e metidos a corajosos como os Grifinória. Foi até seu quarto e pegou uns papeis que deveria entregar a Dumbledore.

* * *

Janine desceu de um trem em Hogsmeade e com a ajuda de um sinalizador que ganhara, que indicava com sonidos até a onde deveria ir, foi dirigindo-se a Hogwarts. Sim, finalmente conseguira permissão para ir. Oferecia ajuda a Dumbledore, mesmo com a guerra acabando alguns comensais ainda insistiam em achar que Voldemort não morrera, ou estava preso numa tocha como todos achavam. Tocha essa que Harry Potter prendera Voldemort a custo de sua própria vida. Janine afastou esse pensamento da cabeça quando um apito soou avisando que ela chegara aos portões de Hogwarts, ouvi rapidamente alguém falando:

- Quem deseja?

Era uma voz grossa e rouca. Janine apenas disse:

- Sou Janine Farquedah, vim visitar Dumbledore, sim? Disseram-me que não podia aparatar!

Ela ouviu então largos passos se dirigirem até ela, e então um barulho de portão se abrindo, andou para frente e ouviu novamente a voz:

- Prazer, srta! Sou Rúbeo Hagrid guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, me acompanhe, mas, humm, não é melhor...

- Eu consigo te acompanhar com seus passos. – Janine disse acabando com o problema.

- Ah, claro que sim! Desculpe-me a minha ignorância.

Janine sorriu, se simpatizara por ele parecia ter um coração enorme, o seguiu. Ele não hesitava em descrever o que ela tinha que fazer, subir um degrau, tomar cuidado com tal degrau que estava podre, tomar cuidado com alguma poça. Finalmente chegaram, Hagrid disse a senha e os dois subiram a escada, assim que entraram Dumbledore já falou:

- Prazer, em vê-la srta. Farquedah, dê dois passos e terá uma cadeira, sente-se para que possamos conversar melhor, obrigado por traze-la Hagrid.

Hagrid saiu e Janine se sentou. Se virou para Dumbledore que começou:

- Antes de mais nada, gostaria de lhe agradecer por se oferecer, mas a missão que temos é de espionagem, pretende efetua-la? Tem certeza?

- Sim, claro. Pode até mesmo me dar a poção Verictassuem, já pensei em tudo. Direi a seguidores de Voldemort que me tornarei comensal para se conseguir deixar de ser cega, o impossível! O que acha?

- Devo confessar que é inteligente, está bem, sem mais perguntas. Severus cuidará disso, será seu parceiro.

- Severus? Desculpe-me, Severus Snape?

- Sim, conhece-o?

- Pra falar a verdade sim..

- Então creio que se darão bem.

- Ah, claro! – Janine não pode deixar de sorrir irônica.

- Vamos, vou leva-la até ele.

Janine deu um suspiro, reencontrar ele? Bem, no fundo ela queria. Mas ele com certeza não:

- Não sen...

- Dumbledore? – Snape entrou na sala - Desculpe interromper seus papeis estão aq.. – Viu Janine - Você aqui?

- Muito bom revê-lo também. – Janice fez uma reverência.

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Como vejo que se conhecem, deixarei com que discutam sozinhos a missão. Tenho coisa a fazer. – Dumbledore se retirou de sua sala.

Janine ficou atenta aos passos de Dumbledore até ouvir o barulho da passagem se abrindo e depois fechando. Depois voltou sua atenção aos barulhos de Snape:

- Faz um tempo desde a ultima vez que nós vimos, não? – Sua voz tinha uma certa ironia.

- Eu presumo que sim. – No mínimo três meses, ele contou na cabeça.

- Então, primeiro de tudo, gostaria de já tranqüilizá-lo, sei que não vai com minha cara, mas a missão é curta. Logo estará livre de mim. – Janine esperava um resposta digna de um cavaleiro, por alguns minutos ficaram ambos quietos, então ela prosseguiu. – Eu irei, ainda hoje, a tal reunião. Se tudo der certo...

- Eles a dirão um lugar aonde devem começar sua iniciação junto a outras pessoas. E começarão a discutir maneiras de libertar seu lorde.

- Exatamente, você apenas tem de me ajudar, estando perto e falando alguma coisa, talvez. Podemos utilizar equipamentos trouxas, mas temo que não seja possível, devido a forte concentração de magia que deverá estar na hora.

- Certo. – Snape confirmou com a cabeça.

- Acho que podemos começar agora. – Janine esboçou um sorriso. – Eu tenho de parecer totalmente maravilhada com o lorde e seus feitos. Estive pensando, em explicar meu "suposto" ódio por trouxas veio pelo fato de ter sido um trouxa que me cegou. Eles cairiam nessa?

- Sim, mas ainda falta mais coisa. Ouvi dizer que Bellatrix que os comanda, ela é forte, desconfiada e boa. Não é burra não, arrisco a dizer que se iguala ao ex-lorde das trevas.

- Bellatrix... essa mulher é odiosa, por tudo o que fez. Ela e os outros, mas se depender de mim eles vão pagar.

- E eu poderia saber porque quanta aversão por comensais se você parece que não viveu no mundo bruxo muito tempo.

- Porque? Porque foram eles que mataram uma amiga minha, e porque eu odeio eles com suas idéias de se acharem superiores, no fim são um bando de complexado que a única forma de se dizer a si mesmo que é bom é fazendo isso.

Snape sentiu o estômago revirar. Sentiu vergonha, porque reconheceu nas palavras dela, ele mesmo. Mas depois sentiu raiva, o que ela sabia?

"Mulher chata..." – Resmungou mentalmente.

- Ouvi dizer que você foi comensal, seria muito perguntar porque?

- Receio que sim.

- Então paciência, mas ia ajudar. Você... bem, o que o fez voltar ao "bem"? Poderia me responder isso?

- Foi uma vítima.

- Uma vítima? – Janine se interessava cada vez mais.

- Ela me fez muitas perguntas assim com você, depois, foi o apoio de Dumbledore que finalmente me convenceu que eu podia sim, deixar de ser um comensal. – Snape deu um suspiro disfarçado, não deveria tê-la contado, ela podia vir com perguntas ou até mesmo gozar da cara dele. Mas alguma coisa, alguma energia o fizera contar. Era incrível com ela conseguia arrancar coisa da boca dele.

- Hm... hmmm... eu lamento.

- Lamenta o quê?

- Se te causei aborrecimento com essa pergunta. – Janine sorriu fracamente. – Acho que agora é melhor eu procurar Dumbledore. Você deveria vir, temos de marcar um lugar e hora para nos encontrarmos antes e depois de eu realizar minha tarefa.

- Claro. – Snape a observou se levantar e caminhar com o sinalizador. Seguindo a atrás se ouviu perguntando – Porque você quer fazer isso.

- Eu prometi a minha amiga que vingaria a morte dela. – Janine sorriu – E também, eu quero mostrar, que eu não sou inútil. Cegos podem ser tão eficazes em uma missão de aventura e riscos quanto pessoas normais. Mas claro, só cegos mágicos como eu e meus colegas outrora na escola especial que cursei na Grécia.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Ela realmente tinha uma personalidade forte. Sentiu de repente uma preocupação sobre o que aconteceria nessa missão. Se repreendeu.

"O que é isso, Severus? Morrendo de compadecimento pelos deficientes? Ou você está de certa forma se afeiçoando a ela? Não, não, é impossível. Devo está mesmo, compadecendo pela deficiência dela. Eu? Gostar dela? Jamais!"

Afugentou os pensamentos da mente pensando na lição que tem que dar para os alunos do quarto ano, dali há meia hora. Enquanto isso seguia Janine e sem querer admitir observava-a atentamente, pronto para socorre-la caso caiasse ou escorregasse.

(Continua...)


	4. Entrando no esconderijo do inimigo

**Capitulo 4: Entrando no esconderijo do inimigo.**

* * *

Janine apertou novamente no botão do relógio de onde saiu uma voz sonora anunciando as horas, 19:43. Praga! Estava nervosa, ansiosa, para realizar a missão. Mais ainda faltava mais de uma hora. Lá no fundo de sua mente, um desejo de poder ver Severus novamente desperta.

A mesma não sabe porque se sente atraída por ele. Não havia razão. O homem parecia até ser feio, era grosso, e se mantinha antipático com ela. Mas ainda assim, ela gostava de implicar com ele, ou até mesmo de conversar com ele.

Sentiu algo úmido na mão, era a língua de Ben, que a lambia amigavelmente.

- Está tudo bem, querido. Tudo ótimo. Vai dar tudo certo. – Acaricia as orelhas do cachorro.

De repente a voz de Dumbledore rompe em sua cabeça. Dando-lhe todas as informações, todos os advertimentos, todas as dicas, e Severus ao lado a escutar. Suspira. Parte de si estava fervendo para fazer a missão, a outra parte resmungava 'É o fim"!

Pois então que seja, ela resmunga pra si mesma. Não vivia por alguma razão. Não, existia uma razão... ela vivia para mostrar que cegos podem ter uma vida mais aproximada do normal possível, mas fora isso? Por sua mãe? Talvez...

Apertou o relógio novamente, agora faltavam dois minutos pras 8. Se levanta. Paciência, ia mais cedo pro local. Não adiantava ficar em casa.

* * *

Snape releu calmamente o resumo do que escreveria no quadro, riu de um modo estranho, bem baixinho, ao ver que estava MESMO complicado para alunos do 1º ano, principalmente da Lufa-Lufa. O relógio senhorial, com a cara de um homem agonizante aonde na boca aberta ficavam as horas e os ponteiros, bateu, anunciando 8 horas.

Talvez fosse hora de se arrumar. Corrigiria a prova surpresa dada ao sexto ano e aparataria para o local. Se divertia enquanto arranjava erros nas respostas quase perfeitas dos alunos. Quando terminou a tarefa ficou com preguiça de aparatar, ainda faltava meia hora!

Mas alguma coisa na cabeça dele o obrigou a ir logo, pois se ela atrasasse poderia pegar no pé dela. Simplesmente desprezível, não? Isso que ele tinha. Ter necessidade de implicar com o outro, principalmente com ela! Logo ela, que era inferior, para que implicar?

Ele deixou suas reflexões pra depois e aparatou.

* * *

Janine ouviu o "pop" e com um sorriso cumprimentou Severus, deveria ser ele, o tipo de batida de coração, respiração, e entre outros fatores que ela conseguia o distinguir. Teve sua confirmação com os passos que ele deu e o apitinho de seu feitiço de identificação de pessoas.

- Boa noite, Severus.

- Snape, Farquedah. Snape.. – Ele disse meio aéreo olhando para o lado e vendo alguns comensais bem mais adiante no esconderijo deles.

- O que seja.. temos trabalho a fazer.

- Eu sei, minha cara, eu sei. – Ele parecia meio impaciente – Vamos logo, vamos! Revisaremos o plano e você entra em ação, lembre-se, seja natural, desperte seu lado mal em você.

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu – Eu estava pensando, cadê os aurores ou o que restou da ordem de Fênix, afinal mesmo que sejam em média uns 50 comensais, são experientes uma metade deles.

- Eu irei chamá-los, na verdade, era para eles terem chegado. – Snape parou. E fazendo um aceno com a varinha chamou uma coruja que logo pousou no ombro dele. Ele escrever um recado rapidamente no papel e a coruja logo estava sumindo no horizonte. – Acho que agora, você já pode ir lá.

- Eu não sei, seria melhor se eles chegassem. – Janine parecia desconfiada.

- Não, você tem de ir logo, vão desconfiar se você chegar atrasada demais.

- Certo, você é quem é o experiente daqui – Havia uma certa revolta no tom de voz dela.

Janine virou e se dirigiu a uma trilha que levava a cabana aonde os comensais estavam. Sua bengala a levava ao local. Parou e bateu na porta. Ouviu um clique e sentiu rapidamente um respiração abafada, na certa um comensal com capa.

- Janine Farquedah, estou aqui para a iniciação. – Sua voz era firme e ela fez um sorriso maldoso.

- Hm.. hmm.. certo. Entre. – A voz era grossa, mas desajeitada. Janine memorizou.

- Falei com quem? – Janine perguntou com uma voz indiferente enquanto entrava na cabana com o rosto mais sem emoção possível.

- Trevor Morgan. Espere aqui.

Janine prestou atenção na quantidade de passos que ele dava, eram passos demais, na opinião dela, para uma cabana daquelas (segundo a descrição de Snape). Ele já poderia ter dado uma volta na cabana. Então, caiu a ficha. Ela estava em meio a bruxos, bruxos tendem a enfeitiçar casas para aumenta-las por dentro e diminui-las por fora.

Ouviu outro passo, dessa vez mais suave. Então pode ouvir uma voz:

- Então, Janine Farquedah. Acho que temos muito a conversar. Venha comigo. Me dê sua mão.

- Claro..

- Bellatrix. Mas me chame por Black. Com o tempo, conforme você for demonstrando sua devoção, poderá me chamar de Bellatrix e talvez um dia Bella.

Janine confirmou com a cabeça, fazia o máximo de si para se manter segura.

Bellatrix pegou sua mão a guiando. A mão de Bellatrix era meio áspera, mas o formato era delicado, os dedos longos e finos, mas bonitos. E seus passos eram pausados e sempre com o mesmo sonido. Parecia ter uma harmonia perfeita. Janine logo a assemelhou como uma mulher fina rebelde. Ela tinha passos, jeito de fala e jeito de andar de aristocratas. Na certa, era de uma família de alta riqueza e largara tudo pelo seu "mestre".

Entraram em outro cômodo, Janine pode perceber isso pela mudança de linha das tábuas e o som diferente que a bengala fazia quando batia no chão.

- Sente-se aqui. – Bellatrix disse a ajudando a se sentar numa cadeira. – farei algumas perguntas.. – Se sentou numa poltrona em frente.

- Certamente.. pode perguntar o que quiser.

- E irei. – Bellatrix deu uma risadinha maldosa. – E então, para começarmos, me diga. O que você pensa sobre os trouxas?

- São inferiores, e me ultrajaram quando um filhote de trouxas me fez cair num daqueles elementos químicos que os estúpidos produzem, me cegando.

- Oh! Então você se tornou cega assim? Hmmm – Bellatrix sorriu maldosamente – Tire o óculos.

- Está bem, mas já lhe digo que sentirá nojo. – Janine tirou o óculos, e para sua surpresa, Bellatrix não reagiu.

- Pensei que fosse pior, não tem nada demais, para alguém como eu, que já vi tantas coisas.

Bellatrix deu um muxoxo e pegou um papel com algumas coisas sobre Janine.

- Você tem raiva de Hogwarts também? É o que consta aqui na lista.

- Sim.. eu fui chamada por eles. No entanto, retiraram o convite quando me ocorreu o acidente com o estúpido trouxa.

- Ah, sim.. claro – Bellatrix deu um risinho – Motivos para se juntar a nós?

- Bem, não é claro? Eu odeio trouxas, vocês lutam para exterminação deles, e eu apoio completamente isso!

- Mas você trabalha no meio trouxa.

- Infelizmente não tive muitas chances no mundo bruxo. E além disso, eu queria estudar bastante a vida trouxa, para quando pudesse me juntar aos comensais, caso voltassem, ou planejassem voltar, como estão fazendo agora, me juntar a vocês cheia de informações!

- Hmm.. convincente. Você guardar um ódio muito grande dentro de si, não é mesmo?

- O mestre, o grande mestre Voldemort, quem não tive o prazer de conhecer, também guardava.

- Convincente mais uma vez. – Bellatrix se levantou – Eu acho que não preciso mais pergunta, as perguntas já foram respondidas. Mas lembre-se. Você ainda NÃO é uma comensal! É uma aspirante, você passara por testes esse foi um deles, o próximo, será daqui a pouco, com a presença de comensais.

Bellatrix se levantou, e Janine fez o mesmo, dentro de si pensava em dar um suspiro de alivio, mas não o fez, apenas deu outro sorriso tentando mostrar felicidade por ter passado em um teste.

Dentro de poucos minutos a verdadeira ação iria começar.

* * *

Snape olhava impaciente o relógio, os aurores não vinham, Dumbledore não vinha, ninguém vinha! O tempo passava, a mocinha lá dentro se arriscava mais e mais, e nada de ninguém chegar.

Algo dizia que eles teriam de agir sozinhos. Snape estava preocupado, não sabia como seu ex-colegas estavam. Deveriam estar mais loucos do que eram, isso ele tinha certeza. Talvez se ele soubesse a quantidade de comensal, quais eram, e não tivesse Janine com quem se preocupar, ele poderia dar cabo de alguns e se salvar. Mas não tinha certeza, ele não sabia como a parceira era lutando ou qualquer outros fatores.

Amaldiçoou tudo e todos, se ele sofresse quaisquer arranhões aquela cega metida a besta iria pagar!

* * *

Janine seguia Bellatrix pelos corredores até começar a ouvir respirações e então finalmente a voz de Bellatrix a constatou:

- Chegamos.

Janine ficou tonta, haviam muitas respirações ali, conseqüentemente muitos comensais. Ou talvez presos, ela ainda não tinha certeza se convencera Bellatrix. Poderia estar sendo levada aos reféns deles.

- Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Frid, Newdon, Thewlis, Darnt… - Bellatrix olhou para os outros – esses outros são novatos como você. Os que citei virão a ser seus instrutores.

- Sim. Prazer.. – Janine fez uma reverencia.

- Essa é a cega? – Nott perguntou com sua voz estranha.

- Receio que seja eu sim. – Janine respondeu com os nervos a flor da pele. – Mas peço-lhe que não me subestime por ser cega.

Nott ergueu as sobrancelhas debochadamente, Janine obviamente não pode ver, mas pode ouvir o tipo de risadinha que saiu da boca dele, a deixando se irritar, a coisa estava começando a complicar.

- Então, vamos logo – Avery começou – Vamos ver os planos e vermos qual casa atacaremos hoje.

Janine ficou alerta, estava chegando a hora, tinha de decorar todos os locais de ataques programados e assim que saíssem para o ataque teria de dar o alerta para Snape e com sorte, para os aurores que já deveriam ter chegado.

- Essa casa aqui. – Newdon apontou. – O sr. Huffman está abusando da sorte, nos ridicularizando em seu jornal de meia tigela. Temos de mostrar que conosco não se mete.

- Todos de acordo? – Bellatrix perguntou indiferente.

Todos concordaram. Janine sentiu um calafrio era agora. Agora entrariam em ação. Respirou fundo e entrou na fila de comensais indo aos jardins. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e com um berrou fez surgir centelhas vermelhas no céu, confundindo os novos comensais e alertando aos velhos.

* * *

Snape já estava preocupado de verdade, já se passara um bom tempo e nada! Finalmente pode ouvir um pop, e então viu, o antigo e velho Remus Lupin ao seu lado.

- Desculpe-me a demora.. – Remus parecia cansado e mais velho ainda – Não me liberaram tão cedo de casa.

Snape apenas deu um muxoxo. Remus se casara com Tonks, e essa não o deixava sair tão facilmente sem ela, e piorara ainda mais agora que estava grávida.

- Vejo que não fui o único que me atrasei. – Remus olhou para os lados.

- Eles irão chegar – Snape respondeu friamente e então os dois puderam ver as centelhas vermelhas.

- Cheguei a tempo, pelo menos.. vamos?

- Você está louco? Está vendo a quantidade de comensais e quanto somos? Só eu e você, e ela.. não vamos contar com ela, porque não sabemos se ela luta bem.

- Eles irão chegar, como você mesmo disse – Remus ficou sério – Não adianta ficar aqui, que ai ela vai acabar morrendo na certa.

- Certo... seja o que deus quiser. – Snape respirou fundo.

Ele e Remus correram rapidamente para a cabana agora cheia de comensais novatos confusos com Nott tentando fazer-los ficarem quietos e irem até Janine que já corria para a floresta.

(continua...)

N/A: Cacete! Que capitulo mais chato e difícil de se fazer, demorei ANOS a escreve-lo mesmo tendo todo ele na cabeça. Eu simplesmente não sei descrever a Bellatrix! Fiz todos os diálogos, pensando que ela está totalmente diferente e tal. Oh saco.


	5. Missão Cumprida

**Capitulo 5: Missão Cumprida. **

* * *

Janine esperou por alguns segundos ver vários aurores aparecerem, mas não, não havia um sequer sinal de aurores. Ou Snape. Sendo lógica, logo procurou correr para as florestas. Mas percebeu estar sendo seguida por Frid. Esse andava arrastando os pés, então podia localiza-lo pelo barulho.

Ele já estava perto quando Janine ouviu berros de comensais e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, parando para inutilmente ver os aurores chegarem. Mas não eram aurores, ela só ouviu a voz de Snape e outra a qual ela não conhecia. Se esqueceu de Frid que a alcançara e já estava com a varinha apontada para ela

- Cadela, morra agor..

- EXPELLIARMUS! – Janine ouviu uma voz nova. – Olá? Você é a Janine, não? Prazer, sou Remus Lupin.

- O prazer é meu, e obrigada! – Janine estava um pouco surpresa.

- Sim, sim, de nada. – Ele parecia apreensivo – Mas precisamos correr, Snape não agüenta sozinho. E já tem comensais fugindo.

- Sim é... – Janine parou ao ouvir barulhos de "pop" perto dali – Eu acho que vem vindo gente.

E para sorte deles, logo surgiram alguns aurores. Fazendo Remus dar um viva feliz e Janine dar um longo suspiro de alivio. Um deles veio direto a eles dois.

- Desculpem-nos a demora – Remus acenou com a cabeça – Mas tivemos contratempos, alguns comensais de guarda nos viram, e tivemos de lutar com eles silenciosamente, alguns ficaram para trás, para levarem os comensais a Azkasban.

- Tudo certo. Agora acabem com eles e.. – Janine deu um passou olhando pra Frid – Cuidem desse ai.

- Certo, bom trabalho, srta! – O auror sorriu jovialmente e correu acompanhado de Remus para inutilizar mais comensais.

Janine sorriu satisfeita. Ali estava ela realizando um sonho, mostrar ser útil ajudando o mundo dos bruxos. Está certo que alguns comensais deveriam ter fugido, principalmente os veteranos como Bellatrix, Nott, Avery e outros. Mas muitos haviam sido presos, e apenas pouco deles se mantinham ainda lutando contra os aurores.

Nem fora tão difícil. Na hora parecia que o mundo ia acabar, mas pensando bem, até que não fora tão ruim. Bellatrix caiu tão bem na dela, assim como os outros. Sentia vontade de dar uma enorme risada de felicidade, nem sabia como expressar o que estava sentindo.

Ficou atenta aos movimentos de Snape, que lutava bravamente contra comensais, ele parecia tão experiente, e era de fato. Duelava com graça, e estilo. Ela imaginava que ele fazia movimentos não tão graciosos como os de Remus, mas ainda assim com estilo e gostoso de se ver, virava esticava a mão de um jeito, depois girava e apontava a varinha para outro comensal. Os olhos em alerta iam para lá e pra cá, seguidos pelos cabelos.

Janine arregalou os olhos, o que ela estava fazendo? Parada ali e pensando em quão gracioso e bonito ele deveria ser lutando. Ela nunca iria vê-lo de qualquer jeito. Mas ali estava, porque ela estava imaginando justamente como ele seria lutando ao invés de talvez o tal Remus?

Ela tinha a resposta em sua cabeça, de alguma ela estava se afeiçoando a ele, poderia até dizer gostando. Ele podia ser difícil, mas de alguma forma, ela gostava dele. Suspirou e com um sorriso fraquejou para si mesma e admitiu. Ela gostava dele.

- Lamento-a tirar de suas reflexões srta. "olhos sem emoção", mas você tem uma divida comigo – Janine ouviu a voz de Bellatrix mas não pode reagir. Essa a petrificou.

Janine se não estivesse petrificada ficaria surpresa e com certeza sentiria as pernas tremerem. Ela sabia da loucura que todos comentavam que Bellatrix tinha. Quando se sentara com ela não sentira medo porque sabia que de certa forma tudo daria bem, pois ela nunca tivera contato com o mundo bruxo, então essa não teria fontes para dizer que ela estava com a ordem da Fênix.

Mas agora, sentindo a respiração ofegante parecendo vir de uma insana, ela se sentiu incrivelmente com medo. Crescera dizendo a si mesma que não se importava morrer de que forma fosse. Mas nas mãos de Bellatrix ela não sabia porque, sentia um imenso medo de morrer, de sofrer. Talvez fosse porque agora ela tivesse achado algum gosto em viver, estar mostrando que podia fazer coisas mesmo sendo cega.

- Então a mocinha está com medo? Ou não? Se não estivesse petrificada mostraria a indiferença que mostrou ter em nossa conversinha?

Janine desejava intensamente que alguém viesse ver-la e salva-la, no fundo pensava só em Snape para a tarefa, por mais que depois ela tivesse de agüentar as zombarias dele.

Bellatrix olhou para ela indiferente e com um sorrisinho lançou um crucio.

Janine pela primeira vez tivera a resposta sobre a dor de um crucio e uma leve impressão de que ela já sabia como era morrer.

* * *

Snape não parava de girar e lançar feitiços, obviamente não devia ser tão preciso e rápido como antes, mas estava até contente com seu desempenho. Via-se derrubando vários comensais, mandava feitiços não tão eficazes, para poder prender-los depois, infelizmente, um ou outro acordava alguns minutos depois.

Por mais que tivesse no mínimo uns 5 aurores para ajuda-lo e Remus, ainda haviam vários comensais para cada um e ele podia ver que o chefe dos aurores lutava seriamente com Nott mais distante dos outros.

Nunca pensara que Bellatrix e os outros três veteranos queridinhos do mestre, Nott, Avery e Crabbe. Iriam conseguir tantos seguidores antigos e novos, e sem a ajuda de Lucius(esse falecido), quem tinha uma incrível capacidade de persuasão.

Ele viu Avery e Crabbe juntos derrubarem alguns aurores e então se deu conta que não estava vendo Bellatrix ali, e ela não fugiria simplesmente no meio da luta, ela iria lutar custasse o que custasse. Viu Remus lutando contra algum comensal e se tocou.

Aonde estava Janine?

Procurando desesperadamente enquanto desviava-se de alguns feitiços de comensais e atacava, ele pode ver longe, Janine petrificada e Bellatrix rindo.

Livrando-se dos comensais a sua volta, aumentando um pouco o nível os feitiços que lançava, ele correu até elas. Foi a tempo de ver Bellatrix jogar um crucio em Janine.

Sentiu medo, Janine poderia não agüentar, ela além de estar recebendo a maldição estava petrificada. Quando chegou perto delas, Bellatrix desfez o feitiço de petrificação e Janine caiu no chão com os olhos arregalados parecendo que iam sair das órbitas e imensamente assustada.

Já com ódio de Bellatrix em lutar com um bruxa inexperiente e cega, sendo covarde assim. Snape berrou para ela a chamando para duelar.

- Bellatriiiix! – Berrou parando de correr e fazendo uma cara indiferente de superioridade. – Duele comigo.

- Ah.. então o traidor é amigo da cega esperta? Tão típico..

- Não devo satisfações a você...

- Logo não responderá meu comentário. – Bellatrix riu – Severus, meu querido, você realmente NÃO muda.

- Cale a boca e duele!

- Pronto pra perder? Acho que sim.

Janine não ouviu mais os dois, mas em alguns segundos, ela pode ouvir os dois berrarem vários feitiços e azarações, uma vez ou outra lançavam um xingamento, ou um gemido de dor.

Era agonizante apenas ouvir e não poder ver. Janine mais do que nunca queria poder ver, para ter certeza que Snape estava indo bem, que ele não iria fraquejar por estar cansado.

Então finalmente ela pode ouvir mais passos vindo na direção. Eram aurores, que ficaram finalmente livres e vendo uma das grandes lideres do movimento de volta de Voldemort, Bellatrix, resolveram correr e tentar prende-la.

Bellatrix não era burra, nem inexperiente. Rapidamente aparatou quase levando uma azaração de Snape.

- Desgraçada! – Janine ouviu Remus rugir parando de correr.

Janine respirou fundo. Acabara? A missão fora cumprida?

- Está bem, srta.Farquedah? – O chefe auror que fora até ela antes, a perguntou.

- Graças a deus, sim. – Ela sorriu – Acabou?

- Pelo jeito sim. – Ele sorriu – Bom trabalho, senhorita.

- Obrigada – Ela então começou a andar com um pouco de medo de cair, até aonde ouvia a respiração arfante de Snape. – Severus?

- O que é, Farquedah? – Ele perguntou se virando para ela.

- Muito... – Ela tropeçou caindo em cima dele, aproveitando o momento... – Obrigada – ... o abraçou.

Snape arregalou os olhos, e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando ele ouviu um pequeno soluço dela e algo úmido tocar seu ombro. Ela estava chorando? Não podia ser, estaria ela se rebaixando ao ponto de chorar na frente dele? Contra seus comandos, seus braços se levantaram a abraçando também. Uma parte de si berrava e arrancava os cabelos dizendo que ele ficara louco. Afinal, ela não era uma conhecida de longa data, e ninguém importante. Era? Mesmo se fosse, abraçar outra pessoa e em publico, principalmente com um maroto o vendo, era simplesmente IMPERDOÁVEL a suas regras de vivência.

Conseguindo ter um pouco de razão, Snape se soltou dela e logo olhou para Remus e o chefe auror que eram os únicos que vinham a cena com um risinho na cara. Enquanto isso, os outros aurores se mexiam tirando corpos de comensais e colocando em uma carroça.

- Algum problema, com os dois? – Snape sibilou nervoso e irritado consigo mesmo.

- Ah, nada! – Remus disse saindo acompanhado do chefe auror com um sorrisinho na boca.

Snape os fuzilou com o olhar mas parou quando Janine se largou dele.

- Desculpe por isso... – Ela estava corada – Eu... – Ela coçou a cabeça – Eu.. bem... Eu nunca tive uma missão assim antes... e eu... eu... por alguns instantes pensei que realmente ia morrer, talvez fosse se não tivesse chegado, eu realmente iria. Eu sinceramente, nunca tive tanto medo. – Ela sorriu um pouco indecisa – Eu gostaria de agradece-lo. Por ter me ajudado e por seu apoio, embora você não tenha dado claramente.

- Ahn, de nada – Snape disse meio sem ação e envergonhado.

Janine sorriu e ficou parada sem fazer nada, com a cabeça virada para ele, pensando em como ele poderia ser bom. Snape não era como ela e todo mundo pensavam que era, lá dentro, no fundo daquela alma solitária e rancorosa, tinha uma ótima pessoa.

Snape estava um pouco nervoso, sabia que ela não via, então a cabeça e os olhos posicionados a sua direção não deveriam o incomodar. Mas incomodavam. Sentia-se patético, parecia um jovem de primeira viagem, isso quer dizer, ele não estava apaixonado, talvez tivesse simpatia por ela, mas apaixonado? Nunca. Mesmo com todas as ações dele, que ele só fazia a pessoas que realmente apreciava ou amava, de estar ali agora admirando a beleza dela. Ele não estava apaixonado.

Tentando voltar a realidade com um chamado de Remus, olhou para mais longe, aonde Remus sinalizava estava na hora de irem embora.

- Janine? Vamos?

- Sim, vamos. – Ela respondeu.

Ele pegou a mão dela a conduzindo. Só quando estava a ajudando a entrar na carruagem do ministério que se tocou. Ele havia a chamado de Janine, não Farquedah, não senhorita, não cega metida a besta, mas Janine.

Agora ele tinha a confirmação, não importasse o quanto ele negasse, ele tinha algum afeto por ela.

(Continua...)

N/A: Sobre a Janine continuar a pensar mesmo petrificada.. bem, eu sei que é estranho, mas no livro não diz se a pessoa pensa ou não quando petrificada, então... E sobre o clichê descarado do fim do cap, bem... eu gosto desse clichê XP


	6. Se Confessando

**Capitulo 6: Se Confessando.**

* * *

Janine deu um longo suspiro e entrou na cabina do ministério. Em poucos minutos ela se viu na fila de pessoas indo ao trabalho ou a escritórios resolver negócios. Se juntou a fila um pouco receosa, estava acostumada a fazer isso com trouxas, mas não com bruxos. Sorriu timidamente. Teria de se acostumar, depois de sua missão, com apoio de Dumbledore e Remus, quem se tornara um grande amigo dela, resolvera se estabelecer no mundo bruxo.

Entrou no elevador ainda cheio de gente. Tentou não imaginar que de agora em diante teria de ser assim todos os dias, ela em alguns dias entraria para uma seção especial do ministérios para pessoas especiais como ela.

Mas naquele dia ela estava indo especialmente ao tribunal, teria de dar seu depoimento no julgamento dos comensais presos na missão.

Sua missão... passara alguns dias desde então e ela não vira Snape novamente. Abaixou a cabeça, durante esses dias ela refletira tanto sobre ele, sobre o que ela pensava dele, o que ela sentia por ele.

Era tão estúpido, estranho e patético ao mesmo tempo. Apaixonada? Ela? Apaixonada por uma pessoa como ele, que ela conhecia a pouco tempo. Diziam os poetas que o amor é algo que ninguém entende ou manda, mas ainda assim, era simplesmente inacreditável para ela conseguir aceitar isso.

Foi despertada pelo barulho da porta do elevador abrindo. E dando passos com a ajuda da bengala foi se dirigindo ao corredor. O combinado era se encontrar com Remus que a ajudaria chegar até a sala do tribunal.

Nunca estivera antes num tribunal, só ouvira em filmes que inutilmente ela ouvia na TV ou lera em livros policiais. Parecia ser excitante. Testemunhas berrando, e contradizendo o juiz que mandavam-nos calar a boca. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Teria de se mostrar tão indiferente quanto se mostrara na entrevista com Bellatrix.

Bellatrix... aquela cachorra havia fugido. Mas algo a dizia, que logo seria pega. E Janine realmente esperava que sim. Mas não podia deixar de ter pena, a pobre, era louca no seu conceito. Aquela respiração, o tom de voz... Janine sentiu mais uma vez um arrepio.

Que horror, tinha que ficar pensando nela? Claro que ela não iria simplesmente esquecer a mulher que a fizera sentir a pior sensação do mundo com aquele crucio, no entanto, o certo era ela tentar esquecer aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Remus que chegou a cumprimentando alegremente.

- Olá, Janine! Pronta? – Ele deu o braço para ajuda-la a andar pelo corredor.

- Espero que sim. – Ela sorriu – Como vai Tonks? O pequeno está chutando bastante?

- Parece que sim, mas quem anda mais dando chute nos outros é ela.

Janine riu do amigo, conhecera Tonks não fazia muito tempo.

- A mulher fica assim quando grávida...

- Eu sei, mas eu não esperava isso de Nym – Apelido que só ele a chamava – Eu esperava que ela continuasse alegre e estabanada. Sabe que desde que a barriga dela cresceu ela não sofreu nenhum acidente?

- Ela está despertando o instinto materno vai ver. – Janine riu – Eu não acho que ela tenha ficado mal-humorada ou coisa do tipo, ela me pareceu tão alegre e divertida.

- Porque você não a conheceu antes, ela é simplesmente incrível, Janine.

- Eu imagino..

- Bem, chegamos! – Ele anunciou abrindo a gigantesca porta para ela.

Janine pode ouvir muitos tipos de respirações, o que a agoniou um pouco. Tanta gente, ela teria de depor no meio de tanta gente? Pediu a Remus que a contasse como estava o ambiente, mas antes de perguntar alguém a cumprimentou:

- Olá, Farquedah. Boa tarde.

Janine ficou surpresa. Era Snape. Com um sorriso o respondeu.

- Boa tarde, Snape. Como vai? Bem, eu espero.

- Sim, sim, eu diria que estou bem. Pelo menos, não estou pior – Snape olhou Remus que tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto – Bom... espero que tenha um bom desempenho.

- Você também. – Janine ficou atenta aos passos indo para longe de Snape.

- Você gosta dele – A voz de Remus surgiu zombeteira atrás dela.

- O que disse? – Ela disfarçou.

- Você sabe o que eu disse. – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Eu NÃO gosto dele, okay? – Respondeu meio irritada.

- Sei... – Remus revirou os olhos – parecem crianças – completou baixinho.

Janine ia perguntar o que ele estava dizendo mas Dumbledore chegou cumprimentando os dois.

- Oh, que bom que vieram, tenham sorte!

- Boa tarde, Dumbledore. – Janine cumprimentou-o sorridente.

Remus apertou a mão dele, que sorria. Parecia estar feliz por saber que aos poucos, eles iriam acabar de vez com os comensais. Dumbledore estava como um dos juizes.

- Então, vá lá, e boa sorte. – Remus sorriu para Janine, ela seria a primeira a depor.

- Obrigado, para você também.

Janine ouviu um dos juizes a chamar e lentamente foi indo até a cadeira, aonde disse tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

* * *

Snape passou boa parte do julgamento estalando os dedos, ou batendo com os dedos na mesa. Vira com total atenção o depoimento de Janine, que se mostrara indiferente, sem quaisquer emoções e contara tudo com mínimos detalhes, fazendo-o ver, que mesmo que ele, os aurores e Remus fossem depor, não teria grandes necessidade, ela conseguira convencer as autoridades num instante.

Sem que ele pudesse impedir logo ele ficara admirando o quão especial ela era. O jeito que ela dizia as coisas indiferente, ou o jeito que ela fazia implicando com ele, ou o jeito que ela brincava com as coisas ou talvez o simples jeito dela ser.

Balançando a cabeça e se repreendendo, retirou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Observou o juiz superior finalmente dá o veredicto, iriam todos presos a nova Azkaban, sem muitos dementadores( já que se revelaram criaturas infiéis), mas muitos feitiços, e bruxos especializados cuidando do prédio isolado numa ilha.

Viu Janine e Remus se levantaram e abraçarem-se, uma onda de ódio percorreu seu corpo que se levantou irritado. Vira depois ela abraçar Dumbledore que a parabenizara.

Quando parou ao seu lado, deu um pigarreou:

- Parabéns.

- Ahn? – Ela se virou para ele. – Para você também!

- Bem, eu vou indo.. – Remus disse dando um aceno – Tenho coisas a fazer.

- O mesmo digo eu. – Dumbledore acenou – Até, meus caros.

Vendo-se sozinho com ela. Snape tentou pensar em algo a dizer, na verdade queria perguntar se ela queria tomar um café ou chá. Mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca.

- Que tal se formos tomarmos um chá? – Ela sugeriu.

Snape deu um sorrisinho disfarçado, talvez essa fosse uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nela, falar exatamente no que ele estava pensando. Era tão mais simples.

- Poderia ser..

- Então vamos. – Ela tomou o braço dele – Se importa em me guiar?

- Creio que não. – Ele sentiu um frio na barriga, mas segurou o braço dela delicadamente.

* * *

Janine pousou sua xícara de chá, e tentou afastar os pensamentos. Estava já um tempo ali com Severus e até agora, nenhum dos dois dissera uma só palavra. Ela queria falar, queria perguntar o que fora aquilo na missão. Fora loucura, não fora? Eles mal se conheciam.

- Então como vai indo? – Perguntou vendo que seu chá acabara e já não tinha mais desculpa para ficar ali.

- Bem, os alunos também, não tivemos muitas notas baixas no teste surpresa que dei da ultima vez.

- Você não acha que é duro demais com eles?

- Não – Snape respondeu friamente e quase rosnando, mas depois se censurou por isso.

- Okay, esta bem, eu só acho que você fica ai, passando essa imagem de durão e mau, mas eu e você sabemos que você é uma boa pessoa e pode ser menos dura.

Ela esperou alguma resposta dele, como se aquilo fosse absurdo, mas ele apenas resmungou.

- Você é uma ótima pessoa, Severus, eu te admiro. Mostre esse seu lado aos outros também.

- Obrigado. Você também é.. – Snape pousou sua xícara de chá nervosamente -.. uma ótima pessoa. Eu gosto de você..

- Eu também, Severus.

- Bom saber, Janine. – Ele a respondeu sorrindo de sua própria forma, e sem se importar em dizer o nome dela.


	7. Epílogo Alguns meses após

**Capitulo 7: Epílogo – Alguns meses após..**

_Loving you  
Like I never have before.  
And needing you.  
Just to open up that door.  
And begging you.  
Might somehow turn the tides.  
And tell me to  
I've gotta get his off my mind.  
I never thought I'd be speaking these words,  
I never thought I'd need to say.  
Another day alone is more than I can take_.  
(Save Me – Hanson)

* * *

Janine entrou em Hogwarts com um sorriso. Já se passara quase um ano e ela ia muito bem em seu cargo no ministério. Ela e Severus, basicamente, se confessaram um ao outro e estavam juntos agora. Não fora nada como naqueles filmes de romance, fora simples, os dois simplesmente falaram um ao outro que achavam que estavam sentindo algo além de amizade.

Ela ouvia comentários maldosos dos alunos quando ela vinha a Hogwarts visitá-lo ou quando se encontravam em Hogsmeade e iam aos Três Vassouras com alunos tentando ouvir a conversa deles. Na certa, na esperança que ouvisse o professor falar melosidade, mas não, falavam sobre trabalho noticias no mundo bruxo e livros.

Ela e Severus eram diferentes da maioria dos casais. Não ficavam trocando juras de amor e se acariciando. Trocavam idéias, falavam com sinceridade o que sentiam pelo outro e só.

Nesse dia, ele a convidara para ver uma nova poção de que criara. Ela gostava de vê-lo produzir poções com total sucesso e de ver os resumos que ele fazia da matéria para colocar no quadro. Na opinião dela, ele era um ótimo professor, só era duro demais. Não sabia porque, ao certo. Talvez frustração, pelos professores e alunos terem zombado dele quando era menor, mas ainda assim ela achava errado, mas não adiantava teimar.

Bateu na porta das masmorras e entrou. Ele estava a esperando enquanto rabiscava anotações do que falar na próxima aula para a turma do segundo ano da Corvinal.

- Olá, Sev! – Ela sorriu animadamente caminhando até ele – Está fazendo o que?

- Pensando na próxima aula de alguns pivetes.

- Não vou nem dizer o que eu penso de você chamá-los assim.

- Vai chegar um dia que você vai se acostumar – Ele sorriu.

Janine se sentou em uma das cadeiras que seriam de estudantes e tentou-se imaginar mais nova tendo aulas em Hogwarts. Ainda não se conformava de fato, mesmo que tivesse assistido algumas aulas de Severus, que não tivesse estudado lá. Seria tão perfeito.

- Janine? Algum problema? – Snape perguntou preocupado.

- Não. – Ela respondeu ainda meio aérea. – Então.. o que você queria comigo?

- Nós podemos conversar sobre uma coisa.. – Snape se levantou e se sentou ao lado dela – É meio difícil pra mim falar nisso.

- Se você quiser pode não falar, pode escrever, não sei...

- Mas é algo muito importante, é melhor nos conversarmos antes disso, talvez não seja importante as conseqüências para você, mas para mim é..

- Você está me deixando nervosa, o que é afinal?

Snape suspirou, teria de antes ver os conceitos dela sobre ele, queria muito ajuda-la com sua nova poção, mas algo em si tinha medo que se caso a ajudasse, ela o largaria.

- Janine, você poderia me dizer, porque você gosta de mim?

- É complicado..

- Eu sei, mas você poderia fazer um esforço..

- Bem.. – Ela começou – não tem uma razão só.. eu não sei se conseguiria explicar.

- Seria muito importante para mim, se você fizesse um esforço para explicar.

- Então, está bem.. – Janine começou a pensar numa forma de resumir todos seus sentimentos.

Não sabia ao certo o que dizer, gostava dele porque gostava oras. Nem ela mesma sabia ao certo porque gostava dele, gostava do jeito dele ser, pelo incrível que parecesse, gostava do jeito dele ver as coisas, pelo incrível que parecesse, gostava do jeito dele de dar suas opiniões em suas discussões, pelo incrível que parecesse. E principalmente, ela amava o jeito dele agir com ela, pelo incrível que parecesse.

O que ela poderia dizer a ele? Diria que simplesmente porque gostava do jeito dele? Não era muito.. fraco? Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Não havia causa aparentemente forte para ela gostar dele, talvez fosse aquelas coisas que dissera, mas poderia pegar mal. Pois eram os pontos que todos achavam podres nele.

Respirando fundo, resolveu ser sincera e responder:

- Não vejo um motivo forte, eu gosto de você, porque eu gosto de você. Eu gosto do seu jeito, pelo incrível que pareça.

- E você acha que alguma coisa mudaria esse seu sentimento?

- Acho que não, você me tratava como um cachorro antes, e nem por isso deixei de gostar de você.

- Hmm.. hmm... – Snape se levantou, sabia que estava sendo ridículo, mas não podia se conter – Então está bem, você me convenceu.

- Convenci o que, Sev, querido?

- Bem.. – ele suspirou se sentando em sua cadeira. – Eu estudei um pouco esses meses, na procura de uma possível cura para sua cegueira, e parece que obtive sucesso. Mandei uma poção ao ministério que secretamente testaram num trouxa que se fez de cobaia, pensando ser uma experiência de algum laboratório trouxa. A poção deu resultado, a visão dele não está cem por cento, ele tem de usar óculos, mas ele enxerga. O problema é que um outro trouxa, morreu com a poção pois ela é muito forte.

Snape parou e respirou fundo, deveria contar o outro motivo a qual não queria dá a ela a poção? Ela não ficaria com raiva dele? Ou riria?

- Então, o que você acha, Janine. Vai tomar a poção?

Janine ficou um tempo calada, pensando. Porque ele não a contara antes sobre isso? Essa poção daria certo? Ela seria forte o suficiente, diferente do tal trouxa? Eram tantas perguntas, mas tinha uma resposta para todas elas. Ela queria tentar. Bem, se ela morresse, morreria ao menos feliz, certo? Talvez fizesse Severus sofrer, mas ele se recuperaria. E além disso, ali estava a chance que ela sempre desejara.

- Eu.. eu quero tentar, Sev. – Respondeu certa.

Snape deu um longo suspiro. Não havia jeito, ele sabia que ela iria querer tentar. Sabia que tinha que correr esse risco de perde-la. Seria uma falta de respeito não dar a ela uma chance de se possível, realizar o que ela sempre sonhara. Mas ele tinha medo de perde-la. Tinha chances de perde-la mesmo se ela não morresse, ela finalmente o veria, e sua aparência não era das melhores, certo? Não poderia culpa-la caso ela resolvesse larga-lo.

Pegando um frasco com a poção se levantou. Paciência, ele não vivera sozinho todos aqueles anos? Tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Ele agüentaria.

Colocou-o na mão dela com um sorriso fraco, ela parecia nervosa também e sem saber de onde havia achado aquelas palavras em sua cabeça ele teve de dizer:

- Vai dar tudo certo.

Então, ele a viu beber devagar o conteúdo, com uma expressão de nojo, certamente o gosto não era bom. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, e ele não sabia porque, fechou os olhos também. Quando os abriu, viu os olhos dela ganharem uma cor azulada rapidamente.

- Janine?

Ela não o respondeu, continuava a mira-lo e Severus começou a ficar preocupado. Antes que fosse sacudi-la para ver se estava bem ela o abraçou:

- Eu posso ver, eu posso ver.. – Ela chorava e Snape se sentiu meio idiota, aquilo parecia até cena daqueles "teatros" que passavam na TV trouxa, como era mesmo o nome, ah sim, novela.

- Isso é bom, muito bom não acha? – Ele sorriu sem graça. Estava nervoso, com o que ela iria achar de sua aparência, do que iria se suceder.

- Se isso é bom? É magnífico. – Ela correu para a janela indo ver a paisagem – Hogwarts é linda, a paisagem é linda, tudo é lindo! E até agora eu nunca tinha visto isso! Meu deus..

Ela se virou para ele e correndo o abraçou novamente, não podia conter sua felicidade.

Snape resmungou algo, confuso. Queria saber sobre os dois, se a opinião dela mudara sobre os dois, depois de ver a aparência dele.

- Hmm.. Janine, desculpe interromper a sua felicidade, mas sobre nós dois, como fica?

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Não se faça de boba. – Ele começou a ficar irritado – Eu sei que minha aparência não é das melho..

- Não diga isso, Sev, eu não acredito que você pensou nisso – Ela quase riu. – por isso, você queria saber o que eu sentia? ... que fofo – Ela sorriu. – Você acha que eu sou do tipo que larga a pessoa por causa da aparência? Eu me apaixonei por você por motivos que não fazem a aparência não importar. As coisas entrem nós dois, só irão melhorar..

Ela o beijou feliz. Ninguém poderia explicar a felicidade que ela sentia.

- Então.. Eu acho que a senhorita, terá de vir mais vezes a Hogwarts. – Ele sorriu.

- Ou então o senhor terá de se aposentar e procurar outro emprego..

- Eu gosto de ser professor.. – Ele contestou.

- Eu sei, eu sei, você nunca perderá a chance de implicar com pobres adolescentes. – Janine revirou os olhos.

- Isso não importa agora, importa?

- Não, acho que não.

Os dois sorriram e ela novamente o abraçou quase o derrubando no chão. Assim como ele vivia na escuridão por ser solitário e sem ter ninguém para compreende-lo, ela vivia por ser solitária e cega.

Mas agora os dois tinham um ao outro, e não necessitavam de nada mais.

**Fim.**

* * *

N/A: Tosco esse fim, não é? Eu acabei indo pelo lado de novela mesmo, preciso ver dona Maria do Carmo e sr.Giovanni . (personagens da novela das oito, Senhora do Destino), mas o Giovanni é tão legal D Eu sou fãzaça do José Wilker. Okay, eu sei, isso não vem ao caso P

Agradecimentos à: Angellore DeLynx eu comecei essa fic em dedicação a ela, mas a gente anda meio afastada, não falo com ela a séculos.. nesse tempo, eu conheci a Mi (Caileach) e vendo que essa também gostava do Snape, terminei a fic em dedicação a ela. Também agradeço a Diza pela capa linda que ela fez!

Notas Finais: Essa fic tem uma mudança, se perceberem, a partir do capítulo 3. Foi quando retomei a fic em Outubro do ano passado, depois de meses parada. Digo obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram a fic, foi de extrema importância! Eu me diverti escrevendo ela no fim, principalmente porque foi rapidinho, um capitulo saia no máximo em uma semana ;)

Fic começada em Agosto de 2003 Terminada em Outubro de 2004


End file.
